I'm No Monster
by Legacy of the Predacons
Summary: Join Demon who is a ghost in the system, someone who has no record of even been born as she runs from her dark past, joined by her closest friend who is not even supposed to exist. The pair run from a war that they want no part of, but what happens when the pair meet Sam and the Autobots and learn that no matter who or what you are you still have the right to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Legacy here, this is my first Fanfiction that I have wrote. Just to let you know this story is going to be following the Transformers movies, however I may change a few things depending on what you guys want.**

 **I don't own transformers, I only own my OCS and anyone that does not appear in the movies. I am sorry for any typos and spelling mistakes that may appear in the story, so if you find any let me know.**

 **Read, Rate, Follow and Review but most of all enjoy**

 **I'm no monster Prologue**

* * *

On Cybertron before the Great War that ruined the planet there once roamed great beasts, these beasts guarded the outlands forcing anybot that was foolish enough to venter there to retreat back to the safety of the cities. Despite the aggression that was used the beasts never killed, only attacking if threatened.

For many millenniums the plant was at peace. The Cybertronians staying in the cities while the beasts remained in the outlands. On rear occasions one of these beasts would wonder to the edge of a city but would not attack or enter the city.

Unknown to the Cybertronians these beasts shared many similar attributes to them, the beasts were smart, gentle and had the ability to transform. These beasts formed different clans across the outlands of Cybertron, no two clans territories crossed so it was unusual for one clan to come across another.

However at the early stages of the Great War when the Decipticons had just formed, believing that the great beasts of Cybertron could be tamed and trained the Decipticons journeyed into the outlands in search of the beasts. Many of the beasts were captured while countless others disappeared, hiding in the outlands. The captured ones would not obey the Decipticons and attacked them at the first chance that they got killing many Decipticons, not even the great Megatron was able to subdue the beasts and all that were captured ended up being terminated.

For many millenniums the war raged between the Decipticons and Autobots slowly getting worse while the beasts of Cybertron watched from the shadows. As the war worsened, endangering the planet the beasts were forced out of the outlands sensing the danger that the planet was in, searching for the Cybertronians determined to prevent the destruction of the planet.

Many of the beasts were killed on sight by the Decipticons that had taken up refuge in the outlands, forcing then to fight back. Unlike the Decipticons the beasts of Cybertron were built to hunt and kill. The beasts killed many small camps wiping everything out, chasing any Decipticons that tried to run, living up to the fact that there were the top predators of Cybertron.

It was at this point of time were the beasts of Cybertron earned their name, dubbed by both sides, the fleeing Decipticons and the Autobots that watched then rip the Decipticons apart at the city wall. The great beasts of Cybertron were named Predacons.

Despite their efforts the war continued and with every century the Predacons become more desperate. When Cybertron core was on the edge of giving out, as a last ditch attempt of stopping the war, all the remaining clans of Predacons joined together and attacked the main city of Cybertron, were the main battle for the all spark was taking place.

The battle was vicious the Predacons some stealthily hunting or running head long into the heart of the battle while others took to the sky, many from both sides fell however it was the Predacons that fell in defeat due to severe difference in their numbers.

No Predacons were sightings during the remaining centuries of the war when the all spark was lost to the stars and the core of Cybertron died. Both the Autobots and Decipticons fled the planet in order to retrieve the all spark.

Over millenniums they still search, Predacons have not been seen since that battle and are now presumed extinct. However the all spark has just been found on a back water planet giving hope to so many and a legacy is still yet to be written.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own transformers, I only own my OCS and anyone that does not appear in the movies. I am sorry for any typos and spelling mistakes that may appear in the story, so if you find any let me know.**

 **Read, Follow and Review but most of all enjoy.**

 **I'm no monster**

* * *

Light rain gently drifted down from the cloud covered dark sky, coating everything. The roads are deserted, cars parked in front of houses as people sleep. A single pair of headlights light up the road on the highway accompanied by a gentle purr of a powerful engine. Currently driving down the highway is a lone car, unknown make and model suggesting a custom build. The car itself is a pitch black colour vanishing and reappearing under the scattered street lights, built to resemble an Attrazione with side skirts, a thick midnight blue line covering the entire of the bonnet runs up on top of the roof before finishing at the rear of the car slipping under the jet black spoiler. The windows of the car are blacked out hiding the inside of the car.

Inside the custom car are two people, the first sitting behind the steering wheel is a young woman looking around 27 years old with long black hair that is tinted midnight blue at the end a full length black trench coat is wrapped around her body, despite the length of the coat it does not impact her ability to drive, neither do the large gothic boots. Half of her face is hidden behind her hair. Even as the sun had gone down hours ago she still wears a pair of tinted sports glasses hiding her eyes.

The other person is a young girl looking only around 16 years old, who is currently curled up in the other seat. She has short spiked white hair covering her closed eyes. With each breath she takes the window that she is leaning on fogs up. The girl is wearing a camouflaged jacket that is unzipped reviling a black and deep red hoodie, a pair of faded camouflaged green jeans cling to the girls' slim legs ending with a pair of black and red ankle high trainers. Sat in front of the seat that the girl is asleep on is a plain black worn rucksack with a pair of black overhead headphones hooped around the strap.

Music plays softly inside the car, not loud enough to wake the sleeping girl but loud enough to be heard. The only other sounds are the soft snores of the sleeping girl and the gentle taps on the steering wheel as the driver taps along with the beat of the song.

A soft groan comes from the sleeping girl as she tosses and turns in the seat, catching the attention of the driver. The music turns down as the girl starts to thrash in the seat, only staying in the seat because of the seat belt that is wrapped around her form. The driver sighs softly and tiredly before taking one of her hands of the steering wheel before reaching over to the other. Before the driver can shake the girl awake, the girl gives a yelp before jumping forward, terrified red eyes fly open as the seatbelt pulls her back against the seat. A scared whimper is ripped from her throat as she starts clawing at the seatbelt trying to get it off her, the car jerks to the side before slowing down as the driver release the wheel turning to face the panicking girl.

"Demon!" the name softly echoes in the car as the driver shifts, turning sideways before reaching over to the frightened girl grabbing her hands that are still trying to prey the seatbelt off. As the driver grabs the girl's hands the girl snaps her head in the direction, red eyes stare blankly at the driver before blinking slowly. Gradually her breathing slows down as her red eyes focus.

"A-Ace?" Demon stutters out, looking around the car as Ace lets go of her hands as a soft smile graces her lips "Yes Demon, it's me you're safe." Demon looks at Ace once more keeping her gaze level with Aces glasses before placing her feet on the floor of the car and burying her head in her hands, staying quiet.

The silence stretches as Ace puts the car into gear before moving off again, eyes trained at the windshield. After a while the only sound is the gentle purr of the engine. Demon keeps her head in her hands before a soft whimper escapes from her hidden face. Ace turns her head at the sound watching before releasing a long breath.

"What it the same one?" short white hair shakes as Demon rises her head, tears threatening to spill. "Yes, the same one with the needles and table" Ace nods glancing at the windshield as the road starts to slightly turn to the right going around a bend. "Like I said before Demon you're safe, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. I can promise you that" Demon remains quiet leaning back in the seat before reaching out running her hand over the side of the car door, gripping the handle of a moment before continuing running her hand across. "I know that Ace, but I keep thinking that this is all a dream. That I'm going to wake up any moment and be back there."

Demon sets up before grabbing the rucksack off the floor, unzipping it before digging through it. A few moment later she pulls her hands free of the bag holding a 4 pack of pork pies, ripping open the packet and pulling two out before putting the pack back in the bag. Demon holds out one of the pies to Ace while she takes a large bite of the other, Ace shakes her head, chuckling before taking the offered pie and taking her own bite. "Don't be spilling any crumbs"

Demon looks at Ace holding her pie in front of her mouth as she chews what she has in her mouth before swallowing. "Come on Ace it's not that bad" Ace looks forward as she finishes the pie before glancing at Demon "Not bad huh? What about the milkshake incident?" Demon pops the last of her pie in her mouth and almost chokes when Ace answered, a hand flies up in front of her mouth as her cheeks turn a dark shade of red, forcing down the remainder of the pie, coughing between laughs. "Come on Ace, that was one time, how was I supposed to know the lid wasn't on properly, and you got your revenge." Aces eyes remain ahead and Demons joins hers "Have you any idea how hard it is to get chocolate milkshake off, and you took the lid off when I told you not to.

The journey carries on with neither one talking, just enjoying the comfortable silence, soft music starts to slowly fill the car as they continue on the highway. Demon yawns, stretching her arms over her head before looking at the clock that is glowing in the dark 02:17 it read. Leaning back pulling the hood of her hoddie up over her hair before looking out the side window sighing. "So, where are we?" Ace leans forward reaching behind her head to rub her neck before settling back down. "On the main highway. If we stay on it, it'll take us all the way there." Demon leans back crossing her arms across her chest before resting her head on the window. "How long?"

"If we carry on like this, stopping when needed, I'll say around two weeks max. Next town we come across I'll pull over and we'll stop in a motel for the night instead of my car." A soft hum was the answer as Demons eyes slowly close falling back asleep. Ace looks at the sleeping form of Demon before looking forward once again lifting her hand to rub in between her glasses and her nose, once done she pushes her glasses back in place before setting her hand back on the wheel.

The soft purr of the engine from the car is the only sound as the car slowly follows another bend in the road. The purr becomes softer until it vanishes all together leaving no trace of it being there in the first place. Leaving the soft rain to continue coating the land.

* * *

 **What did you think of the first chapter? Good or bad?**


End file.
